


All i need is a littel love in the dark (and i hope it might start tonight)

by gorda_almighty



Series: Verso! del sábado por la noche. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cita a ciegas, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, no sé que más., primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorda_almighty/pseuds/gorda_almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumario: ese era el momento, louis lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada si harry no le da la señal, es estúpido esperar por una; pero, ¿qué tal si harry no quiere un beso? No se podía arriesgar, había tenido una buena noche –de las mejores que ha tenido en un largo rato, la verdad.-  y definitivamente quería volver a verlo, y besarlo, y si harry no quería, podía arruinar una de las miles teorías que se había imaginado mientras harry iba al baño. “bueno, es aquí. Yo… nos vemos…”</p><p>O donde zayn le organiza citas a ciegas a louis y él lo odia. Hay una que puede ser especial, y Louis espera bastante tiempo para poder besar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All i need is a littel love in the dark (and i hope it might start tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> esto va para mi profa laura, la cual me presiona por avances de la monografía, en su lugra yo decido hacer fanfiction. jarts 
> 
> igual, esto no está betado, idea cliché pero lo hago con amorts. 
> 
> pues ya, para sarah mi amor y para todos los de "dolores y la felicidad"

~~

Si a louis le preguntaran que es lo que odia más en este mundo, definitivamente contestaría que zayn; bueno, tal vez no tanto, zayn es su mejor amigo de todos modos. Pero hay veces en que louis de verdad no puede soportarlo; principalmente cuando zayn le organiza citas a ciegas, cada una, más horrenda que la anterior.

Puede recordar cada una de ellas, aunque en realidad son bastantes. Recuerda aquella en la que el sujeto, mark, había llevado con él a unos bebés, pus estaba haciendo trabajo de niñera para su tía. O aquella en donde josh (definitivamente de las más decentes) quien tenía nervios de la cita, y terminó bebiendo de más y, vomitando en la camisa de louis. La más bella que logró tener, fue aquella de sophie, louis no era bisexual, así que cuando la vio, le dijo que no podían salir aunque las cosas pasaron de alguna manera y terminaron siendo buenos amigos. Pero la peor, sin duda, era la de giovanne, el sujeto era completamente atractivo, sí. Pero un idiota total. No dejaba de coquetear con otros chicos mientras estaba en la cena con louis, y cuando louis fue al baño, al regresar, pudo ver que su cita se había ido con alguien más. Si algo odiaba louis (aún más que a zayn) es a los sujetos como giovanne.

Así que cuando zayn llega el miércoles a su departamento con el anuncio de una nueva cita, louis quería patearle las bolas. Y lo hubiera hecho si su altura y fuerza no fueran ridículamente inferiores a las de zayn. “viejo, enserio te odio. No pienso ir a otra de tus estúpidas citas” no no no, louis no era estúpido, no aceptaría ni una cita más organizada por zayn.

“vamos lou. Esta es la buena, el sujeto es increíble” y el brillo en los ojos de zayn lo hubieran convencido de ir en cualquier momento. Pero no, no se arriesgaría.

“dices eso de todas las citas que organizas viejo, además ¿por qué mierda lo haces?”

“bueno, por tu humor, no has tenido sexo en ¿qué? ¿tres meses?” ‘seis’ había respondido louis en su mente, sí. Ese era un largo tiempo sin sexo “además, como eres tan estúpido con tu política de no sexo si no hay una relación; y como eres muy idiota para conseguir una cita, lo hago yo.”

Zayn tenía razón, la verdad hasta el mismo sabía que esa regla se ‘no relación-no sexo’ era estúpida, pero no le gustaba admitirlo; además algunas veces, funciona. “puedo conseguir citas por mí mismo. Gracias. Además ¿por qué voy a hacerlo con alguien con quien no salgo? Idiota.”

“para poder calmar ese genio tuyo que te cargas” había comenzado zayn, como si su respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo “así que cómo no has hecho absolutamente para arreglar tu soltería, me encargo yo. Soy un buen amigo, te estoy consiguiendo un chico”

“no. Sólo me consigues citas con completos idiotas” louis siempre había punteado eso, todos los chicos con los que zayn lo citaba, eran eso, idiotas. En diferentes formas, pero idiotas al fin “no pienso salir con aquel sujeto con el que estás planeando ahora, así que llámalo y cancela” 

Y como si zayn no huibiera escuchado lo que louis había dicho, dijo “su nombre es harry, se verán el jueves en el palace a las 7. Yo te llevaré hasta ahí.” Y no le dio tiempo a louis de contestar pues ya estaba encerrándose en su habitación. Louis revisó su reloj 14:45. Celebró así mismo de haberle quitado 15 minutos a zayn, 15 minutos en lo que él y liam pudieron estar desnudándose uno frente al otro por skype; louis merecía un premio.

Después de esa plática, zayn y él no volvieron a hablar hasta el miércoles en la tarde; terminando en casi lo mismo, zayn dejando a louis con la palabra en la boca mientras corría a su habitación para hablar con liam por skype. Nope. Louis no pensaba ir a esa estúpida cita con el estúpido de harry.

~~~

Si a louis le hubieran dado la oportunidad de reelegir a sus amigos, definitivamente no es cogería a zayn. La noche anterior habían discutido hablado acerca de ‘que es lo que te pondrás idiota, no dejaré que harry te vea en lo más ridículo de tu ser/no iré a esa estúpida cita, cancela’. Y ahora estaba en su habitación arreglándose para esa tonta cita. ¿cómo había logrado zayn que louis fuera a la cita? Fácil. Es zayn el que tiene cuenta netflix, y louis la roba sólo un poco, así que cuando zayn cambió la contraseña, literalmente louis fue arrastrándose pidiendo que se la diera; y zayn le dio la ‘irás a la cita con harry, te portarás bien. Y al final te gustará’ condición. Estúpida adicción a breaking bad. De verdad. Eran casi las siete (30 minutos de hecho, pero el palace estaba lo bastante lejos) así que tenía que salir ya. Se había puesto algo ‘casual’ por así decirlo, el palace no era más elegante que su nombre. Sólo eso, en realidad, era un lugar donde chicos de su edad se reunían a cenar y a tomar un poco.

“y, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer mientras estoy en mi cita con harry? ¿ Te quedarás esperando afuera hasta que salga, mamá?”

“no, iré a casa de ni. Dará una fiesta y tengo que estar ahí” ¿de verdad? Si la mirada que louis le echó a zayn tuviera vida, seguramente lo mataría. ¿niall daría una fiesta y él no estaba enterado’? Y aún peor ¿el saldría con el tal harry en esa seguramente desastrosa cita mientras todos sus amigo están de fiesta? No. No lo haría.

“¿niall dará una fiesta? ¿por qué mierda me traes aquí si niall dará una fiesta? Vámonos, no pienso ir con el sujeto ese mientras todos ustedes están tomando y pasándola bien” se había puesto nuevamente el cinturón. Si la idea de la cita no le agradaba, ahora se negaría rotundamente a ir. ¡al diablo con harry! El sujeto seguramente es de aquellos desagradables que no hacen más que insinuarse sexualmente con todos.

“¡no! ¡no no no y no! Irás a esa cita, y te la pasará bien. Así que ahora baja idiota” zayn había habierto los seguros y quitado el cinturón de louis de nuevo “recuerda que aún tengo la nueva contraseña de la cuenta de netflix” y que se joda zayn pensó, que se joda breaking bad. Tal vez el último no tanto, louis debía verlo, la tercera temporada fue totalmente asombrosa y el final fue extraordinario, no podía perderse lo que venía después.

“bien, tu ganas, pero quiero esa contraseña” y louis bajó del auto, no estaba enojado, más bien, fastidiado. O algo por el estilo.

“él ya ha llegado, ¡pregúntale a la chica por harry styles! ¡diviértete , lou! Y con eso cerró la puerta por donde había salido louis, éste, sólo le levantó el dedo de en medio. Definitivamente tiene que cambiar de amigos. Entró a el palace, ya había está aquí antes. Bastante lindo a decir verdad, con estilo y clase, pero no de una manera exagerada. Estaba pensando en si huir, tomar un bus de regreso al departamento y dejar al tal harry styles aquí, y estaba punto de hacerlo hasta que la chica de la recepción le preguntó algo.

“buenas tardes caballero, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?” Y, okay, si alguien odiaba su día más que louis era esta chica, definitivamente.

“yo. Uhm. Sí, estoy buscando a harry, harry styles” ‘¿qué estás haciendo, louis? Pudiste haberle dicho no;e irte. Idiota’ la chica no dijo nada, ni siquiera un ‘sígame’ sólo comenzó a caminar, así que lo más prudente que louis debía hacer era seguirla, la chica ‘perrie’ por lo que había logrado ver en su etiqueta, caminaba rápido, hacia la parte trasera del comedor, cerca de la barra de bebidas. Había pocas mesas ahí, y sólo 3 estaban ocupadas, una de ellas por una chica, y las otras dos por hombres, quiso suponer.

“llegamos a su mesa, enseguida mandaré a alguien para que los atienda. Buenas noches joven styles, su cita ha llegado” y una sonrisa falsa, bien, si pensaba que perrie estaba mal con su día, ahora lo tiene por hecho.

“gracias.” Y antes de que louis terminara de decir esto, había alguien enfrente de él.

Louis en verdad no esperaba que harry fuera tan… Atractivo, y alto, sobretodo alto por dios, en el mundo seguramente ya no hay gente tan alta, o atractiva, sabía que zayn era guapo, nunca lo había negado, su amigo parecía un jodido modelo de dolce&gabanna, pero harry era otro nivel, tal vez más accesible. No se había dado cuenta que estaba analizando a harry hasta que este habló.

“uhm, ¿louis? ¿quieres sentarte o te quedarás ahí mirándome toda la noche?” Y sonrío. Y maldita sea dios lo maldiga por querer dejarlo plantado. Tenía hoyuelos. Dos malditos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas. “cualquiera de las dos está bien conmigo” y soltó una risita, louis sentía que se moría.

“umh ¿qué?… Oh ¡sí! Oh, sentémonos” se sentía estúpido. ‘estúpido louis, tienes al sujeto más lindo y hermoso, y alto, y… oh dios, está hablándome.’ “¿perdón?”

“no eres de prestar mucha atención ¿o sí’” se había vuelto a reír, louis podía jurar que si el no dejaba de reír de esa manera, sufriría un infarto “te pregunté si quería pedir algo de tomar” sonrisa. Maldita sea.

“uh, sí. ¿una coca-cola?”

“¿me lo estás preguntando?” Y una vez más, los dioses se habían arreglado para mandarle a este chico y que no saliera con vida de este bar/restaurante.

“una coca-cola, por favor.” Harry le pidió al sujeto que estaba lado de él ¿cuándo demonios llegó el mesero? Okay, esto estaba mal. ¿que tan distraído debía de estar con este sujeto para que no se diera cuenta de había llegado otra persona? “así que, louis, ¿por qué estás aquí?”

“creo que por la misma razón por la que tú estás aquí.” Y había salido algo más agresivo de lo que esperaba. Bien Louis.

“bueno, zayn me prometió una cita con un chico lindo y aquí estás. Así que no me quejo”

“oh” Louis se había quedado sin aire ¿de verdad estaba hablando con él? ¿De verdad estabacoqueteándole? Harry sonreía, tenía la sonrisa más bonita que Louis hubiera visto en años. Llenaba toda su cara, y combinaba perfecto con ella. Era tan linda y grande, llegaba a sus ojos, oh dios. De un color verde. Harry tenía los ojos de color verde, ‘deja de observarlo, pareces un idiota’ “yo, uhm. Sí. Tu tampoco estás tan mal”.

Harry sonrió sólo eso, ‘lo estás haciendo bien’

“bueno, sí. Lo sé. La gente me dice eso bastante seguido” y soltó una risilla. Louis quería morir.

“oye, no te alabes tanto. Dije que estabas bien. Nunca dije que fueras un adonis”

“Pero lo pensaste ¿no?” maldición.

“¿sabes qué? Jódete” no debería decirle eso si es que quería tener una segunda cita con Harry. Oh, Louis moría por una segunda cita. Y por una tercera y una cuarta quinta.

“Te gustaría hacer eso, ¿no?” risilla. A Louis se le había ido el aire. ‘por su puesto’ Claro que quería ‘la regla Louis, la regla’ una voz que sonaba enfermamente parecida a la de zayn sonó desde atrás de su cabeza. ¿Qué si a Louis le gustaría tener a este chico en su cama? Por supuesto. ¿Qué sí quería algo más? Tal vez. ¿Qué si acaso ahora odiaba esa estúpida regla que se había prometido no romper nuca? Definitivamente

“Eso quisieras tú” bien, ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad estaba coqueteando con Harry styles

“Lo hago” Bien. Ahora todo era una gran mierda. Y antes que Louis pudiera contestar algo, el mesero había llegado con las bebidas y comida ¿cuándo habían pedido comida? ¿no sería ésta una salida casual? Que se joda zayn.

~~

Louis descubrió que Harry es gracioso pero no tanto, hacía bromas que el encontraba gracioso, pero nadie más en este jodido mundo lo haría. “De verdad Harry, eso no es para nada gracioso” el chico seguía riéndose acerca de su estúpido chiste de knock knock ¡ya nadie usaba esos chistes! Dios.

“Admite que es divertido” decía Harry mientras trataba de calmar su risa, y sí, Louis encontró eso bastante lindo y sólo quiso agarrar a Harry y abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que pasaran mhm nunca, no quería soltarlo nunca.

“¿Qué clase de chiste es ese de todos modos? Es pésimo”

“tienes celos de que soy bueno contando chistes y tú no”

Okay, eso había ofendido a Louis. ¿Quién era Harry Styles para decirle que él Louis, nombrado rey de las bromas en cada año escolar, que no sabía hacer bromas? Así que Louis sacó la mejor broma que tuviera en la mente, era acerca de unos peces y las estrellas, era bastante buena. Y logró que Harry riera bastante. Oh dios. Su risa era aún mejor de como se la había imaginado. No podía, no podía con esto; simplemente no. Harry era tan lindo, y tierno y alto y oh, está mirando a louis ‘te está mirando, te está mirando’ era un alboroto, Harry lo estaba mirando y le estaba sonriendo; Louis podía sentir como se sonrojaba ‘¿eres acaso un niño secundario?’ Ellos se miran por un rato más; hasta que el teléfono de Louis comienza a sonar. Es un mensaje.

Un mensaje de zayn jodido malik.

‘hey lou, como está tu cita????’ (20:45)

“Yo, uhm” y se ha vuelto raro; ¿Por qué zayn siempre hace lo peor?

“contesta, está bien por mí” y ahora Louis sabe que este chico es perfecto.

“Es de zayn” dice Louis como si le debiera una explicación a Harry sobre quién lo está llamando

‘hace unos minutos estaba jodidamente bien. Sólo si no hubieras molestado!!!!’ (20:45)

‘acaso ya se la estás chupando? :P vaya eso es rápido’ (20:47)

‘jódete, zayn malik’ (20:47)

‘bueno, harry está jodiendo tu boca. Y seguro tu culo después’ (20:47)

‘.l.’ (20:51)

“no están hablando coas sucias de mí, ¿verdad?” y otra vez, estaba coqueteando con Louis.

“Por supuesto, le he dicho cuán grande tienes los pies. Ya sabes qué significa eso” y Harry ahora está sonrojándose y Louis puede morir ahora mismo

Harry mira a sus pies y se ríe poquito, luego levanta la mirada y ahora está mirando a louis “creo que tengo que ir al baño” y eso podría ser una mala señal.

Aunque no importa, Louis se la pasó bastante bien en esta cita. De verdad. Y quiere tener muchísimas más con Harry porque Harry es guapo y alto y ¿deportivo? Se nota al menos que hace más deporte que Louis. Así que Louis comienza a ver qué es lo que hace Harry que Louis no hace y viceversa y comienza a verse como una pareja, sabe que está mal; no debería de verse a ellos en un futuro, viviendo en un apartamento, al que él seguramente Harry llamaría ‘la cueva del amor’ y cuando él llegue del trabajo lo recibirá con un ‘hola, bebé’ un beso y luego se acurrucarían en el sofá a ver breakin bad porque, ¿quién no ama esa serie? Y luego harían cucharita hasta quedarse ambos dormidos. También Louis lo ve llegando a una casa más grande, Louis acaba de llegar de recoger a sus hijos del colegio, Darcy, Jared y Mike, y Harry está en la puerta esperándolo con su delantal de ‘el cocinero más guapo’ y Darcy correría a sus pies y los envolvería mientras Doug, su perro recibiría a Jared para salir a jugar.

También se ve a Harry tratando de enseñarlo a cocinar porque Louis hace poco acepto el ‘sí, soy una mierda en la cocina y no puedo cocinar una comida decente’ y animándolo cada vez que pone la cantidad correcta de ingredientes y besándolo en el cuello; y cuando van a comerlo, por más bien que se vea la comida ven que sabe asqueroso y terminarían llamando por una pizza.

Y luego, aunque muy lejos- e imposible- , está aquel en donde es Harry quien llega a casa, Louis está acurrucado con Doug viendo breaking bad –okay, su obsesión ya está bien marcada- y Harry lo miraría, un ‘cariño’ saldría de sus labios y caminaría hacia Louis quien no puede pararse por la gran panza que tiene y Harry la acariciaría y diría cosas lindas como ‘hola bebé, papá está aquí’ o ‘¿qué tal te trató tu papi hoy?’ o tal vez ‘tal vez sea papá Louis quien te lleva dentro, pero yo te amo más’ y okay. Detente Louis, eso no está bien.

Harry regresa unos pocos minutos después de que Louis se tranquiliza “¿y bien?” le pregunta el rizado.

“uh, ¿bien qué?”

“¿Qué tal te sentiste sin mí? ¿Hubo un vacío enorme el cual no pudiste llenar y sólo se fue cuando regresé?” ‘jodidamente no; la verdad estaba imaginándonos a nosotros teniendo hijos y siendo felices’

“no” aunque tal vez lo sintió. ¿así es como se siente el amor a primera vista? Debería.

“vaya, me siento algo ofendido” e hizo una de esas caras de perrito que niall hace cuando quiere algo del supermercado “yo sí lo sentí” a Louis se le olvidó como respirar por un segundo ‘adentro, afuera. Ahora otra vez.’ Y harry le dio una de las sonrisas más lindas –probablemente la más linda de esta noche.- Louis se sentía morir por milésima vez.

~~

La cena fue en extremo agradable, Harry era de esas personas con las que una conversación no tiene fin los temas fluían y fluían de verdad. No se dieron cuenta cuán tarde era hasta que perrie (fingiendo una sonrisa, oh Louis sabía que estaba más molesta que nunca) les dijo que el palace estaba a punto de cerrar y debían retirarse. Louis miró y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, el palace estaba vacío y ellos eran los únicos quienes quedaban (ahora el porqué de por qué perrie estaba molesta) y si perrie estaba molesta por ellos ¿, si hubiera podido matarlos ahí, mientras se decidían quien pagaría.

(al final, decidieron pagar cada quien lo suyo, pero cuando perrie preguntó ‘¿efectivo o tarjeta?’ Harry ya le estaba dando ese pedazo de plástico, quitándole a louis la oportunidad de pagar.

“parece que gané”

“bueno, te pagaré. No importa”

“no te dejaré, por supuesto” y tenía en su cara una sonrisa de victoria.

“eres lo peor” y así se levantaron y caminaron desde donde estaban a a la entrada del palace. “Debo mandarle un texto a zayn, él vendrá por mí” 

“okay. ¿está bien si espero contigo hasta que él llegue? Quiero decir, para ver si estás bien y eso” Louis hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no rodearlo y besarlo.

“Sí, está bien” y sacó su teléfono para decirle a zayn que debía pasar por él. Necesitaba comprar un auto. Ya.

‘Oye, ven por mí. Como… ahora. He terminado’ (23:35) la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

‘Hola louuuu!! Ni aquí, verás… zayn está bastante, ocupado ahora. Se ha ido con liam (quien llegó a casa) a no sé dónde creo que ambos sabemos a qué. Así que, más vale que comiences a caminar a casa, se está haciendo tarde!!! xx’ (23:36)

“Mierda..” ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad zayn pensaba que no habría problema si Louis se fuera caminando? su departamento está a 30 minutos en AUTO.

“¿sucede algo, Lou?” Harry le había dado un apodo, dios.

“yo, uhm, digamos que sí” había comenzado Louis “zayn se ha encontrado con liam y ahora ellos están por ahí follando y tengo que llegar a casa”

“Puedo llevarte si quieres”

“¡No!” casi grita Harry era su cita no su niñera. Estaba completamente seguro que ese era zayn. “es decir, no tienes que, puedo caminar, no está tan lejos-“

“No. Soy tu cita, y en las películas se supone que las citas llevan a su cita a casa” había comenzado Harry, “además, quiero impresionarte aún más y que veas mi auto” Y antes de que Louis pudier decir algo, Harry lo estaba llevando a su auto.

Era bastante impresionante, la verdad, una range rover roja; bien, a Louis no le importaría nada salir con Harry y pasear en esta preciosura. “¿y bien? ¿dirección?”

“Abbey road, 5017.”

“Dios lou, eso está a ¿qué? ¿40 minutos?”

“Calla” nope, Louis no imagina que así serían sus peleas cuando estén juntos, definitivamente no lo hace.

~~

Llegan aproximadamente en 37 minutos, Louis cuenta el tiempo, pues es el tiempo que le resta pasarla con Harry. Al principio del viaje, un silencio agradable dominaba el ambiente, pero como es de Harry Styles de quien estamos hablando así que la conversación florece y fluye rápidamente; pero aun así, Louis no deja de contar el tiempo.

Y aunque hubieran sido 37 minutos, se siente como si sólo hubieran sido 2; Harry ahora está aparcando frente al edificio en donde zayn y él viven “Yo… uhm, la pasé bien ésta noche”

“sí, yo también. Bastante divertido a decir verdad”

“Yo, también me divertí” y eso era todo, Louis saldría del auto y no lo volvería a ver. Adiós teorías.Así que así fue, bajó de la range rover y comenzó a subir los escalones a la puerta principal cuando escuchó el cierre de una puerta y vio a Harry detrás de él. “¿te parecería si cambiáramos números? Para salir algún otra vez. Como amigos Tú sabes” amigos, ¿Por qué no le gustaba esa palabra cuando hablaban de Harry y Louis? ‘los amigos pueden ser algo más’ bien, ahí estaba zayn otra vez.

“Claro” y Louis le dio el teléfono a Harry para que anotara su número, Harry hizo lo mismo. Decidió atreverse un poco más y guardarse como ‘El adonis del palace ;)-L’ y se lo entregó a Harry.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió cómo o por qué, pero se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, tal vez simplemente no quería que le otro se fuera. Seguramente era eso. Y entonces Louis lo sintió. Ese era el momento, louis lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada si harry no le da la señal, es estúpido esperar por una; pero, ¿qué tal si harry no quiere un beso? No se podía arriesgar, había tenido una buena noche –de las mejores que ha tenido en un largo rato, la verdad.- y definitivamente quería volver a verlo, y besarlo, y si harry no quería, podía arruinar una de las miles teorías que se había imaginado mientras harry iba al baño. “bueno, es aquí. Yo… nos vemos…” y entró a edificio.

~~

A la mañana siguiente, zayn ya estaba ahí, listo para molestar a Louis “parece que te fue bien anoche”

“No, zayn. No se la chupé anoche. Sabes mi regla”

“no lo digo por ti amigo, lo digo por Harry” Y Louis quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero zayn no le dio tiempo de formular la pregunta y continuó “así que… ¿te gustó?

“¿quién?”

“Harry, idiota” Y Louis se sintió enrojecer cual chiquilla de secundaria. “tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora, lo más importante, ¿cómo besa? Digo, Harry y yo hemos sido amigos, y siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo besa? pero é no es Li, así que simplemente no.”

“yo, uh, no lo besé. Eso no se hace.” Zayn abrió los ojos, sip, Louis sabía lo que zayn pensaba.

“dime que no esperaste por la estúpida señal. Lou, dime que no lo hiciste”

“hey, ¿Qué tal si él no quería que lo besara?”

“¡eres un idiota, lou! Qué esperabas? ‘oye, bésame ahora, idiota’”

“No me dio la señal y punto. Sólo se me quedó viendo. Claramente esa no era la señal.”

“Idiota. Eso. Tengo un amigo idiota.” A louis no le dio tiempo de contestar eso pues un mensaje llegó.

‘Oye, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos hoy en el elefante rojo? ¿esta bien?-H’ (12:48) Louis se rio del nombre con el que Harry se había guardado: “Hazza, aquel con el que soñarás de hoy en adelante ;)”

‘me parece bien. ¿ a las 4?-L’ (12:48)

‘¿Tan tarde?-H’ (12:48)

‘¿Ansioso?-L’(12:52)

‘Sí, mucho-H’(12:52)

‘A las cuatro está bien. Nos vemos ahí hazza-L’(12:54)

Así fue como la esperanza de Louis Tomlinson acerca de tener uno de sus futuros soñados creció. Sip. Era una señal.

(Y si, Louis le pregunto unas cuantas citas después a Harry acerca de la señal; y sí, esa era la señal)

**Author's Note:**

> los kudos y comentarios me encantan, ya saben.   
> gracias por leer y pues igual, no está betado, algún día lo haré. debería de hacerlo pronto, no quiero que se esparzan trabajos con horrores ortográficos.


End file.
